The Goddess' Command
by JayBae1014
Summary: Can a Catalo handle being the Queen of the Greek city-state of Athens? Or will Athena's plans for the young boy be a waste...
1. Chapter 1

_*The Goddess's Command*_

_ {I loved him with all my heart. He was my world, my everything, the only thing on this earth that made me feel complete! Yet he was taken from me by the cruelest hands of fate, how could he be gone the man I love how could he possibly be gone? After years of loving me and our children how could this wonderful man of epic proportion be gone from me, and yet the proposal wasn't Still looking back at me like a cobra taunting to strike me. Was I really considering becoming an Egyptian queen to this madman? Was I really going to give myself to this disgustingly fat creature? Was I going to lay under him and bear from my womb his disgusting children? I fell on my face before the statue of Athena, my patron goddess begging her or any of the other celestial courtiers to save me from this fate, to save my kingdom from this terrible invasion, and to save my heart from breaking apart. With my tears flowing, heart open, and face distorted from this immense pain in my chest I cried out before her, screaming in the Parthenon like only a distraught mother and wife would I was a queen and ruler but here I was still the little boy born of a priestess and many prayers, promised to the royal house of Athens. To grasp what I'm saying here's my tale from the beginning.}_

Chapter 1

The Beginning…

My mother was of no importance one of the 30 priestesses that waited on the will of Athena. Being left in the sanctuary at birth, all she knew were the marble columns and whispered prayers never even gaining the courage to venture outside the great golden gate. While the one thing that plagued her of everything else in her life was her unbearable loneliness! As a priestess of Athena, she was expected to be as Athena beautiful, wise, compassionate, but above all Pure of all male passion! The only thing the goddess demanded of her ladies was they forever remain virginal while in her charge. Everything else was an add on "but along with this command from the slopes of Olympus came two more curses" as my mother so bluntly put it "I could never have a family and could never be a mother". This broke her heart most of all, she wept many bitter tears at the hatred she felt for her own mother and father! "Why would they force this on me why would they take from me the only thing they didn't want a child" she prayed to the goddess of wisdom the broken pieces of her own heart forming in her mouth "either release me as sacred law required or give me a child to call my own!" Deep into the night, she stayed at the feet of the storm eyed goddess, praying and pleading with her begging Athena from the depths of her soul to give her a child. The other ladies of Athena noticing her pleas and cries to the Olympian, did what any woman with a heart would do, closed the doors to the sanctum and let her have a moment alone with the deity. While she cried, she could feel a warm breeze and the smell of a fresh olive grove became intoxicating thick to the point where she nearly fell over. Then she heard a voice, unlike any other on earth. Looking up she was met by the eyes of 3 creatures. A fearsome python of gold with green eyes of alabaster the creature hissed and slid away from the pedestal, circling around the horrified woman she forced herself not to faint at the sight. Then, looking up again she saw a goddess, Nike flying near her myrtle in hand her skin ivory and her toga even though it was solid gold flowed around the goddess like a waterfall. She landed beside the Young lady smiled at her with those shockingly soft sapphire eyes she said in a voice like silk "my child, look at the true goddess!" Miarah looked away from the beautiful figure and saw Athena standing before her, both the python and Nike bowed in respect for their mistress. In human form she walked over It seemed as though she transported from Olympus in her own form, as unlike Nike and the python she was not a statue but a bronze skinned woman looking around the age of 22, long caramel locks flowing down her back, lips full and painted a beautiful red. Gold, jewels, and precious metals adorned her body, sheer eyes a striking grey, and unlike every other god and goddess she looked dark skinned not the cream color of Aphrodite nor the tanned color of Apollo she was set aside from her lighter brothers and sisters. Miarah finally notices she stood in the presence of a goddess of Mt. Olympus. Fearing the wrath of her lady she feel on her face before Athena, praying to and praising the goddess she closed her eyes as tears feel from them. Athena merely chuckled lightly and raised her priestess up showing her nothing but love and affection, then in that same voice from before Athena spoke "my daughter you have prayed to me without end, to begin I merely thought your prayers were those of some woman who when I didn't respond would give up and go away but, I continued to hear you, the words of your mouth ringing ever present in my ear. I excused myself from the divine council suffering the scolding of my own father Zeus to be here, but I heard you, and no pray sent up to heaven with purity in their heart and sincerity in their mind will go unanswered this I assure you. Now my dear, I will grant your request you will conceive and I will let the wind itself be the father of your child but, you will do something in return. A prince will be born nine months from tonight in the royal house, at age 18 your son will be his bride!" Miarah looked at the goddess in shock she simply said "but my lady, if I will have a male child how will he be the bride to another male? This can't happen!" Athena hushed the child and simply said "he will come into the gift I have for him on his 13th birthday, but in 18 years he will marry the prince and be crowned Queen of Athens! As a goddess I know what I am doing. Sleep in the sanctuary tonight and in the morning you will be with child. Disobey me in anyway and you not only will you be alone, your charge will never be dismissed, and your prays will never again be answered. So says the goddess Athena!" and then the once living woman and all her company became great and mighty statues, the life it seems left the temple with its goddess and Miarah was yet again alone, But not for long.


	2. Chapter 2 T

Chapter 2 The Break of Dawn…

Miarah awoke to a strange feeling, her toga thrown asunder, her entrance being inflamed, and rough kisses up and down her pale body. She was sure the wind had come and gone, but he had left something in his wake. Smiling she touched her flat stomach, thanking Athena she gathered herself and went to inform her sisters of the great gift from on high. "You whore" Miarah was then struck landing on the ground with terrible force "You have broken your vow, defiled our temple, and shamed our goddess! Then you've grown the nerve to say Athena did this to you?" Miarah looked flustered, scared, and panicked "This child was a gift from the goddess, like I told you she came and visited me, the child I carry is not mortal he is a demi god born of the Northern Wind my sister!" Her words were only met with glares and a fearsome slap across her face. "Shut your lying mouth you tramp" the woman spewed as she struck the poor girl again. Miarah was met with the violence of no one else but the chief Priestess Heraney! Hurt and abused Miarah tried to run but was stopped by two guards at the door "grab that bitch" the venom in Heraney's voice growing more toxic by the second Miarah was meet with a dagger drawn from the woman's thigh! Seeing her and the unborn child's death in toe she threw her head back and screamed "Athena Help Me!" A fearsome crack of thunder rang throughout Athens and the silent blue day became hellacious and dark! A great cloud the darkest black settled over the Parthenon, engulfing it swiftly as a thief placing a jewel within his pocket. The light from outside disappeared leaving only the silver braziers to light the large room, the ladies of the temple gathered together as the great doors were pounded upon with great force before 'BANG' the black cloud entered the holy building and swirled before revealing 'them'. Wearing what looked to be light itself Hermes god of speed and messenger to the Olympians, stepped forward on a cloud, but he was not alone, the god of smiths and forgery was beside him! Clothed in what appeared to be molten rock Hephaestus, stepped forward grimacing at the woman. Hermes quickly accessing the scene found Miarah he hurried to her tenderly questioning her about her wellbeing he lifted her up and gave her a tender yet gentle hug before turning on her torturers! Hephaestus, somehow conjuring his great hammer, walked from the cloud, the floor cracking beneath his great weight. Towering over Heraney he stuck her swiftly, causing her to become airborne and slide across the polished marble. Hermes, then using his great speed met her and grabbed her by her throat! With a voice full of anger and rage he spoke. "So you like to abuse the girl in your care am I right?" Heraney shook her head, dazed and terrified she spoke "No my lord I was simply punishing her for her grievous lies against the goddess" Hephaestus then interjected. "But she did not lie, she spoke only the truth and if you wish to harm women who hear from the goddess maybe you should hear from her yourself!" The interest of Hermes was sparked, he grinned manically and said to his brother "let us leave and see Athena" yanking Heraney by her hair they dragged her to the cloud and with her screams, protest, and begging they disappeared. The sky over Athens cleared and Heraney was gone. Seeing that Miarah had divine help on her side the other ladies simply bowed to her and gave her the cloak of the Chief Priestess and so Miarah and her child were now under the protection of Athena and no one and nothing could hurt them.


End file.
